1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a underwater face mask and, more particularly, to an improved underwater diving face mask having an arcuate lens.
2. Description of Related Art
An underwater face mask is a needed equipment for activities such as skin and scuba diving. A conventional underwater face mask, as shown in FIG. 4, typically comprises a generally flat glass window 42 approximately perpendicularly to the diver's straight-ahead viewing axis, a substantially elongate rectangular frame 44 for holding the flat glass window 42 in position, a flexible facial skirt 46 sealingly attached to the frame, and a rubber strap 48 coupled to two ends for tightening the mask to the diver's face such that define a contiguous air space shared by the diver's nose and eyes.
Such conventional flat-window diving face mask has a couple of shortcomings. The first shortcoming is that the diver's view is confined to his front only because the glass of the mask is flat and two lateral sides of the mask are the lateral sides of the frame such that the diver's sideways view is obscured. The second shortcoming is that because the frame and the glass are substantially flat the two lateral side portions of the mask fail to bend toward the diver's face such that an extra space between the mask and the diver's face is thus defined and this will need more air to force out the water leaking into the mask or defog the mask glass.
The present invention provides an improved underwater diving face mask to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.